


Sexual Tension

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write daddy kink! Hartwin please? with daddy!Harry as a power bottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to write this.

They don’t talk at work. Beyond the occasional ‘hello, good morning’, naturally. They are still gentlemen, after all. For the most part, though, they keep to themselves. The rest of the agents speculate as to why. None of them have seen any reason why there should be so much love lost between Arthur and Galahad and it bothers them that they can’t figure out the problem, Lancelot most of all. 

She’s Galahad’s best friend, but he never speaks of Arthur with anything other than a cordial politeness. It certainly doesn’t seem like he dislikes the man. Indeed, there are some times when he says things that are quite complimentary. And yet there’s still something in the air between them. 

“You’d think they woulda figured it out by now,” Eggsy chuckles, fingers painting bruises on Harry’s hips. 

Harry snorts, planting his hands firmly on Eggsy’s chest and rolling his hips forwards, lip quirking upwards at the way the younger man’s eyes flutter closed briefly. “I can understand why this wouldn’t be the first conclusion they’d come to,” he mutters, bending his head to nuzzle into the crook of Eggsy’s neck. 

“Mmmm,” Eggsy hums in agreement, carding his hands through Harry’s hair. He bucks his hips a bit, insistent, a silent command for Harry to get back to moving. 

Harry’s teeth close into the soft skin of his neck in retaliation, but he sits back up after that, raising himself up on legs nearly trembling with the effort (it’s been too long since they’ve last done this; damn missions to Croatia) before lowering himself back down. “Impatient as ever I see,” he comments dryly. reaching behind him to trail light fingers over Eggsy’s inner thighs. 

Eggsy’s toes curl inwards and he fights the urge to squirm. Harry’s going to take his sweet time, as always, no matter what Eggsy does to encourage him otherwise. “Can’t help it, can I? Ain’t had my daddy for two months, ‘m bound to get a little whiny.” 

There’s a flash in Harry’s eyes and he rides Eggsy faster this time, sliding up and back down his cock once, earning him a moan. 

Once Eggsy’s regained a little of his composure back (and promptly struggles to keep it as Harry keeps up the faster pace) his grip tightens fractionally. “You didn’t do anythin’ while I was gone, right?” 

Harry starts to shake his head before he stops, a slow, shameless smirk spreading onto his face. “Well.. I might have done,” he admits, no hint of remorse in his voice. 

“Right, that’s it, then.” Eggsy shifts his hands up just a bit higher until he’s got Harry around the waist, heaving himself up and over, flipping Harry neatly over until he’s lying on his back underneath Eggsy, a slight hint of surprise on his face. Eggsy doesn’t wait for the expression to fade, driving his cock back into Harry without warning. 

Harrry’s ankles hook around Eggsy’s hips, his hands sliding over his back. Curling his fingertips inwards, he drags his nails across the smooth skin, scoring long red marks down it. “Is that really the worst you’ve got?” he challenges. 

Eggsy just wiggles his eyebrows. “Wait ‘n see, daddy. Your boy wasn’t always a gentleman.” 

Harry’s opening his mouth to ask just what, exactly, that means, when there’s a hand being shoved over it. 

“Lick,” Eggsy commands. 

And Harry does, swiping his tongue over each finger individually, starting with the pinkie. When he gets to his index finger he sucks the whole thing into his mouth, moaning filthily around it. 

Eggsy’s eyes go dark and his next thrust has lost a bit of the power behind it. 

Smirking with his small victory, Harry releases his finger with a wet pop, leaving Eggsy’s hand spit-slick. “And what are you planning to do with that?” he asks coyly. 

“Shut you up,” Eggsy mutters. His hips snap forward with renewed purpose, hand flying down to curl around Harry’s cock as he does so. 

It works. Kind of. Harry might not be talking anymore, but he’s moaning something wonderful, heels digging into Eggsy’s hips. He’ll have bruises too, come the morning. 

“Thought you might like that,” Eggsy purrs, dropping his head until his lips are right next to Harry’s ear. “Daddy.” He barely breathes it, like a prayer. 

Harry’s eyes snap wide open and his back arches off the bed as he comes, dampening Eggsy’s hand with something more than spit. 

-

The agents look on, baffled, as Harry and Eggsy cross paths the next day. 

“Galahad.” 

“Arthur.”


End file.
